Couleur de vie et de sentiments
by gourmandizzz
Summary: Un receuil de texte sans grand lien les uns avec les autres sauf demande de suite. Plusieurs couple, classement changeant. Venez jeter un coup d'oeil, ça pourrait vous plaires. Détails en début de chaque texte. "Cheveux" EN LIGNE
1. Introduction

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Introduction

**Résumé :** Les pensées d'Allen sur sa vie et son arrivée à la Congrégation

**Rating :** K

**Pairing : **Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_Introduction_

Le jour où Allen est arrivé à la Congrégation de l'Ordre Noir, il n'aurait jamais crut un seul instant que la situation tournerait comme ça.

Aujourd'hui, il avait une maison, des amis, une famille. Avant de devenir exorciste, durant son enfance, il avait été persécuté à cause de sa main maudite, cette main couleur sang ; il avait subit les regards dégoûtés sur lui, ainsi que la haine, l'irrespect, l'intolérance face à sa couleur de cheveux aussi.

Non, aussi loin qu'Allen soit capable de se souvenir, il n'avait jamais été comme les autres, il avait toujours été différent. D'abord parce que Dieu avait mis dans son bras une Innocence, il était né avec ce bras couleur sang, dans lequel était incrusté l'Innocence, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le renier ou même s'en détacher. Ensuite, un peu plus tard pour ses cheveux blanc, parce que non au départ ses cheveux étaient bruns. Ils avaient pris cette couleur après la résurrection et la destruction de Mana par ce bras si souvent détesté. Et pour finir par cette cicatrice qu'il arborait. Cette malédiction qui ressortait tant sur sa peau blanche.

Non, c'était peut-être mal partis, ça avait peut-être mal commencé, mais son arrivée à la Congrégation avait tout changeait.

* * *

Alors voilà l'introduction.

Prochain texte :

"Neige"

C'est un POV de Road, à la troisième personne.

Merci de m'avoir lue. Review .

Gourmandizzz.


	2. Neige

D'abord j'aimerais dire que l'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Neige

**Résumé :** Il neige et Road pense.

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing : **Road / Allen à sens unique

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_Neige_

Depuis ce matin, il neigeait. Road adorait la neige. Elle était fraîche, pure, tourbillonnante, magnifique. Et pourtant si meurtrière, si trompeuse, si assassine. Sous la beauté de la neige se cacher un immense danger. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, pour une fois que les humains avaient raisons.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles Road adorait la neige, notamment pour sa façon si trompeuse d'être, de la même manière qu'elle en un sens : sous des dehors de petite fille inoffensive elle était la Noah la plus vieille, le rêve de Noah, la plus dangereuse d'entre eux avec le plaisir. Plus récemment en revanche, elle avait trouvée une nouvelle raison d'aimer la neige. Parce que chaque fois que la neige se mettait à tomber elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui. Un exorciste, mais plus que ça aussi, le Musicien. Allen Walker.

Allen Walker avait des cheveux blancs, comme la neige. Il respirait et semblait rayonnait de fraîcheur et d'innocence. Mais avec son bras maudit il était aussi dangereux que la neige pour les akumas qu'il voulait sauver comme pour les Noah, les ennemis de son 'Dieu'.

Lorsqu'il neigeait, Road rêvait souvent à des choses très tentantes, toujours en rapport avec Allen Walker. Parce que la neige, c'était ce qui les liés tous les deux en quelque sorte. Elle, dangereuse tueuse sous des allures de petite fille innocente et lui, le destructeur du temps, puissant exorciste sous les dehors d'un garçon petit et fragile. Oui, la neige était un point commun, ils lui ressemblaient tous les deux alors lorsqu'il neigeait, Road rêvait à la manière dont elle ferait ployer Allen Walker, à la manière dont elle allait lui faire oublier ses compagnons exorcistes.

Elle repensait souvent à leur première rencontre, inoubliable autant pour elle que pour lui surement, elle lui avait quand même crevait son œil maudit avec une bougie. Alors elle rêvait de le refaire, de le marquer à nouveau, de lui rappelait qu'elle était dangereuse, qu'il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer.

Alors, lorsqu'il neigeait Road se permettait de rêver qu'Allen Walker lui appartenait. Mais lorsqu'il s'arrêtait de neiger, la dure réalité la frapper de plein fouet et Allen ne lui appartenait toujours pas. Alors dans ces moment là elle allait jouer avec Lelo ou avec Tyki.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième texte.

Prochain :

"Relation triangulaire"

Rating M

C'est un Lavi / Allen / Kanda

Merci. Review ?


	3. Relation triangulaire

D'abord j'aimerais dire que l'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

**Ce texte a été inspiré par la fic "Jamais deux sans trois" de LawSama, si vous voulez la lire c'est dans Kingdom Hearts, Rating M c'est un ARR : Axel Roxas Reno ou regardez tous simplement dans mes favoris ^^. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Relation triangulaire

**Résumé :** UA. Allen rentre et se trouve seul dans sa maison. Lavi arrive et décide d'embêter Kanda avec l'aide (involontaire) d'Allen. Mais ?

**Rating :** M pour la relation à trois. Yaoi.

**Pairing :** Lavi / Allen / Kanda

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_Relation triangulaire_

La maison était plongée dans le noir lorsqu'Allen rentra de son travail après les cours. Lavi et Kanda ne semblaient pas être encore rentrés. Il s'installa dans le salon, attrapant le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille. Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme roux dont un des yeux émeraude était caché par une de ses mèche de cheveux.

Lorsqu'il aperçu le jeune homme au cheveux blanc assis seul sur le canapé, un livre entre les mains dans lequel il avait l'air d'être totalement absorbé, un sourire rusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Allen, trop pris dans sa lecture, ne l'avait pas entendu rentré. Il sursauta donc lorsqu'il sentit deux bras enlacer ses épaules par dessus le dossier du canapé et des lèvres se poser sur son cou. Il releva la tête et la tourna légèrement vers le nouvel arrivant. Il lui sourit avec chaleur tandis que Lavi se redressait pour prendre ses lèvres. Doucement il lui pris son livre des mains et le referma, le posant à côté d'Allen puis il ouvrit les yeux, sans rompre le baiser, et regarda l'heure. 18H30, il avait dix minutes avant l'arrivée de Yuu et c'était largement suffisant pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il recula, rompant le baiser et fit lentement le tour du canapé pour s'assoir aux côtés de son amant. Allen le regarda faire un instant avant de lui souhaiter la bienvenue chez eux.

« -Je suis rentré, » répondit le rouquin avec un sourire tendre.

Il attira Allen dans ses bras reprenant ses lèvres après s'être installé. Trop concentré sur le baiser, Allen ne se rendit pas compte que Lavi venait de le faire se mettre à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il entoura le cou du rouquin de ses bras, approfondissant davantage le baiser.

Lavi sourit, puis toujours en l'embrassant posa ses mains sagement sur les reins du blandin. Ils se reculèrent à bout de souffle et les lèvres de Lavi allèrent rejoindre le cou de son amant de nouveau. Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos d'Allen par dessous son t-shirt. Le gémissement que poussa Allen en rapprochant inconsciemment son corps de celui du roux fit sourire Lavi dans son cou.

Nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge, 18h36. Encore quatre minutes. Sa langue se joignit à ses lèvres et il se mit à suçoter la peau du cou de son amant, ses mains passant de son dos à son ventre, caressantes. Lentement, presque trop lentement pour Allen, la main droite de Lavi remonta jusqu'à son téton, le faisant agréablement frissonner. Lorsque celle-ci arriva à destination, elle caressa du bout des doigts le téton avant de le pincer gentiment, tirant un nouveau gémissement à Allen qui se cambra en fermant les yeux.

La main gauche de Lavi avait commencé, pendant ce temps, à déboutonner le jean du blandin et à faire descendre sa braguette. Sensuellement il repris ses lèvres pour un baiser tout d'abord chaste puis sa langue vint effleurer la lèvre inférieure d'Allen demanda la permission d'approfondir le baiser un peu plus. Allen entrouvrit les lèvres, pris par les sensations qui se déversaient dans tout son corps jusque dans ses reins qui se réchauffaient petit à petit. Lavi glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son amant et caressa l'occupante du lieu qui répondit avec fougue et ardeur. Les deux langues bataillaient joyeusement dans une danse endiablée.

« -Je vous dérange peut-être ? » Allen sursauta et se recula pour tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu qui le regardait les yeux brulant l'air quelque peu amusé de la situation sur laquelle il venait de tomber. Lavi sourit et répondit du tac au tac :

« - Salut, Yuu, ça va ? Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Comme tu vois nous étions occupés donc... » il laissa sa phrase en suspens, le laissant deviner la suite. Kanda tourna son regard vers le roux qui avait sans aucuns doute bien profité de son absence au vu de la réaction d'Allen. Il avait les joues rougies, ressortant parfaitement sur le teint ivoire de sa peau, les cheveux quelque peu ébouriffés, la respiration saccadée et une réaction assez visible entre les jambes.

Allen avait profité de l'altercation entre les deux pour redescendre son t-shirt et tenter de se calmer. Lavi, sourire toujours amusé, mordilla le lobe de l'oreille gauche d'Allen en regardant la réaction de Kanda. Allen poussa un léger gémissement involontaire et rougit un peu plus. Kanda se tendit légèrement en entendant le gémissement d'Allen sous le regard moqueur de Lavi qui semblait le défier de faire quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers la table basse, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres en disant :

« - Puisque je ne déranges pas, je reste. » Allen lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil tandis que Lavi lui répondait « A ta guise, mais ne vient pas te plaindre si ce que tu vois ne te plait pas. »

Et le roux reprit ses activités, il prit de nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme au cheveux blancs qui tentait de se reculer de Lavi. Maintenant que Kanda était rentré, il était hors de question de faire ça devant lui. Néanmoins, malgré ses tentatives, les lèvres de Lavi se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur son cou, l'embrassant et suçotant la peau pâle sous sa bouche. Tout était bon pour faire réagir Allen et Kanda. Le kendoka observait avec intensité ce que Lavi faisait à leur jeune amant, étudiant les réactions qui apparaissaient sur son visage si innocent. Il était frustré de ne pas être également collé au jeune blandin. De le voir dans les bras de Lavi, les joues rouge, les lèvres rougies et entrouvertes laissant s'échapper un souffle anormalement rapide et saccadé et quelques gémissements, dû aux attentions de Lavi lui donnait également envie de s'approcher et de faire pareil.

Les yeux fermés, Allen n'arrivait pas à se calmer, malgré ses efforts dans ce sens. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord pour que Kanda regarde sans participer, il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle et en sentant le regard intense du brun au cheveux longs fixé sur lui, il se tendit davantage, voulant sentir la chaleur de la peau du kendoka. Il rouvrit donc ses yeux embués de désir pour les poser sur Kanda et le supplia du regard de venir les rejoindre.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres du kendoka tandis que Lavi mordillait tendrement la peau du cou d'Allen, tirant un gémissement plaintif du blandin et que ses yeux devenaient plus pressant dans leur demande. Lavi s'absorba dans la contemplation des marques rouges qu'il avait faite sur la peau ivoire de son cou et il sourit brièvement face au regard que Kanda portait à leur jeune amant : affamé et brulant de désir. Après un regard au visage d'Allen, le roux se dit qu'il pouvait encore allait plus loin dans ses caresses. Ses mains repartirent donc en exploration sous le t-shirt de son amant à califourchon sur ses cuisses et remontèrent jusqu'à ses tétons, en frôlant très légèrement la peau du ventre et de l'estomac, ayant pour conséquence directe de faire frissonner le corps d'Allen et d'attirer le regard de Kanda sur ce qu'il faisait.

L'envie de rejoindre ses deux amants se faisait de plus en plus forte pour le brun, il fallait qu'il sente la chaleur de la peau du jeune homme au cheveux blanc, c'était plus qu'un besoin mais pas encore une nécessité. Le désir, il pouvait y résister, c'était à Allen qu'il ne pouvait pas dire non, il était beaucoup trop attirant et mignon lorsqu'il était dans cet état, le suppliant de venir et il faillit succomber mais Lavi le regarda, moqueur comme s'il lisait dans les pensées du kendoka. Il resta donc simplement assis, écoutant les gémissements et halètements du jeune homme et regardant Lavi continuer ses caresses plus bas. Lorsque le blandin poussa un gémissement plus haut que les précédant et qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière, il abandonna et se leva pour les rejoindre sans faire attention au sourire amusé et moqueur du rouquin. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Allen et le tira légèrement vers lui. Loin de protester face à disparition soudaine de la chaleur de son jeune amant il se leva à son tour et se colla contre son corps de nouveau, enlaçant ses deux amants.

Les lèvres du brun se posèrent à leur tour sur le cou déjà marqué de son amant puis tourna la tête du jeune homme pour prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Allen soupira de bien être lorsqu'il sentit les mains de ses deux amants se posaient sur son corps et commençaient à enlever ses vêtements ainsi que les leurs. Il était bien ici, entre ses deux amants, dans l'appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les trois.

* * *

Voilà.

Le prochain :

"Habitude"

Merci de m'avoir lue. Review ?


	4. Habitude

D'abord j'aimerais dire que l'avancée de la fic est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Habitude

**Résumé :** Ce qui est habituelle à la Congrégation

**Rating :** K

**Pairing : **Allen / Kanda sous entendu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_En italique mes remarques très intelligentes et instructrices vous remarquerez._

_Habitude_

Comme tous les jours à la Congrégation de l'Ombre tout était normal. Habituel. Chacun faisait ce qu'il faisait habituellement : les scientifiques étaient occupés à travailler (_ahem... enfin pour pas dire autre chose_), Komui à dormir, les traqueurs présent à glander et à parler entre eux, les généraux à rechercher des compatibles et les exorcistes pas en mission à faire tout sauf ce qu'ils devraient faire c'est-à-dire se reposer (_pourquoi les obliger à rester et à prendre du repos franchement ? On se le demandes !_)

Parmi nos joyeux exorcistes pas en mission il y avait la sœur du scientifique fou attitré de l'Ordre Lenalee Lee, un lapin crétin futur bookman Lavi, un kendoka toujours très doux, aimable et gentil (_percevez l'ironie_) et une pousse de soja maudite (_attention chers lecteurs et lectrices, je ne fais que reprendre les surnoms affectueux que se donne les personnages entre eux quand vous avez le dos tourner_) j'ai nommé respectivement Yuu Kanda et Allen Walker.

Lenalee était occupée à essayé de réveiller son frère le scientifique fou, Lavi à lui faire les yeux doux (_voyez que je vous laisse devinez auquel des deux notre cher lapin fait des avances_) et les deux autres à s'envoyer chier mutuellement.

Comme tous les jours, personne n'y prêtait attention. Les « bakanda » et « foutu moyashi » et autres insultes affectueuses de ce genre (_franchement ils vont faire croire à qui qu'ils se détestes ces deux-là ?_) volaient en tout sens. Plus personne n'essayait de les séparer depuis qu'un traqueur s'était pris une claque un jour. Et puis comme tous les jours, ils partaient dans des directions opposées avec un sourire aux lèvres, l'air étrangement satisfait. Comme d'habitude.

* * *

Voilà, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de celui-là mais bon.

Prochain :

"Science destructrice"

Où Komui fait encore des siennes...

En espérant que ça vous ait plu. Review ?


	5. Science destructrice

D'abord j'aimerais dire que l'avancée de la fic est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Science destructrice

**Résumé :** Lorsqu'un scientifique fou fait quelque chose pendant la nuit, les conséquences sont des plus étonnantes.

**Rating :** K+ présence de Yaoi et Hétéro

**Pairing : **Allen / Kanda – Lavi / Lenalee – Komui / Reever

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_Science destructrice_

Dans le silence de la nuit, plongés dans un sommeil protecteur, les différents membres de la Congrégation n'avaient pas conscience du terrible danger qui les guettaient, car caché dans ces mêmes ténèbres un scientifique un peu fou sur les bords et atteint d'un sister-complexe énorme était à l'œuvre. Un rire maléfique et démentiel résonna dans la tour vide le l'Ordre Noir suivit d'un cris joyeux :

« - Vivant ! Il est vivant ! Muahahahaha ! »

**Ellipse de temps. **

Lorsque nos chers exorcistes se réveillèrent, ils furent pris d'un mauvais pressentiment. Mais lorsqu'ils se rendirent au réfectoire pour manger il n'y avait rien, les traqueurs se comportaient normalement et il n'y avait aucuns scientifiques donc il ne devait rien se passait de trop grave, parce que chaque fois que quelque chose de dangereux se préparé ils fuyaient leur section pour se réfugier au réfectoire. Oubliant se mauvais pressentiment, ils mangèrent tranquillement.

La vérité était tout autre. Au même moment, dans la section scientifique, nos chers et pauvres (_oui, parce qu'il faut les plaindre de devoir supporter Komui et ses conneries à longueur de temps_) scientifiques étaient figés d'effroi par la vision d'horreur qui se présentée à eux. Reever se tapa sur le front avec sa main tout en secouant la tête :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait Intendant... » tout en fusillant son amant du regard.

Oui, car devant leurs yeux élargit Komui était pendu par les pieds au plafond (_genre cochon pendu_) , un bâillon sur la bouche, les mains attachées au niveau de sa poitrine, l'air passablement choqué de se retrouver dans cette position. Autour de lui la section scientifique était entièrement saccagée, un vrai bordel, encore pire que le bureau de Komui lui-même ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Pendant ce temps, nos exorcistes favoris avaient terminé de manger et se dispersèrent pour vaquer à leurs différentes occupations. Allen resta à la cafet' pour continuer à manger (_où à s'empiffrer comme vous voulez_) , Lavi se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, Kanda vers la salle d'entrainement, Lenalee vers la section scientifique. Et les autres ? J'en sais rien, où ils veulent c'est pas important. Lenalee tomba sur la scène décrite plus haut et étouffa une exclamation d'horreur en voyant le bordel de la pièce (_non pas son frère parce que s'il était comme ça c'est qu'il l'avait sans doute mérité vu l'état de la pièce_) .

Ils détachèrent le scientifique fou qui leur exposa le problème. Aussitôt, on se mit en quête de nos exorcistes préférés. Ils trouvèrent Kanda dans la salle d'entrainement, en train de s'entrainer (_Normal dans une salle d'entrainement et venant de Kanda vous me direz_) qui les les fusilla du regard. Il se joignit néanmoins à eux lorsqu'on lui eut expliquer la situation.

Lavi n'était pas dans la bibliothèque. On le trouva sur le chemin, planqué dans un placard, saucissonné et bâillonné. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, s'inquiétant soudainement pour Allen.

Ils descendirent, après avoir détaché le lapin roux, à la cafet et le trouvèrent attaché à la table, dans une position plus qu'érotique, le combat avait dû être rude car ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, découvrant des parcelles de peau ivoire à l'aspect plus que douces (_de quoi donner des idées à un certain brun asocial_).

**Après détachement et explication à la pousse de soja. **

Ils s'étaient lancés dans la poursuite de la chose qui avait fait ça, se séparant pour couvrir plus de terrain. Kanda et Allen faisaient équipe et explorer le deuxième étage, au grand damne de Kanda qui aurait préféré les dortoirs (_ahem..._) Lavi et Lenalee, eux, s'occupaient du hall.

La créature fut repérée au cinquième étage, on s'élança à sa poursuite. On monta, redescendit, remonta, passant par de nombreux couloirs et différentes salles vides ou meublées, revenant en arrière. On perdit la moitié des traqueurs et des scientifiques aidant à la poursuite, dans la manœuvre. Allen manqua de se prendre une porte et Lavi de se mangeait un mur après un tournant particulièrement serré, pris à pleine vitesse.

Pour éviter de décrire cette poursuite, certes épique et particulièrement dangereuse, il faut l'avouer, mais qui serait surtout réellement ennuyeuse à décrire, nous allons la sauter et passer directement à la suite. Donc...

Après une longue et éreintante poursuite à travers toute la Congrégation de l'Ombre, nos exorcistes ainsi que Reever et Komui, seuls rescapés de cette dangereuse épreuves qu'était courir après quelque chose de particulièrement rapide dans ce lieu piégé (_Honte à Komui et aux inventions qu'il a placé un peu partout pour choper celui qui essaye de dévergonder sa petite sœur_), arrivèrent à coincer la créature dans un cul-de-sac. Un robot humanoïde, avec une tête en ballon de football américain avec un bout pointu à l'arrière et un côté plat sans doute pour le visage (_inexistant ici_).

Kanda dégaina Mugen, il n'y avait que lui qui avait le droit de déshabiller Moyashi ; Allen activa son Crown Clown et Lavi son maillet (_Ne pas s'en prendre à des exorcistes s'il y a possibilité qu'ils puissent se venger après, noté_).

« - Ne le détruisez pas ! Juste capturez le ! » (_J'ai vraiment besoin de préciser qui parle là ? Non hein. XD_)

Lenalee activa ses Dark Boots pour assommer son frère pendant que les autres s'occupaient de la créature.

La bataille fut épique : Reever s'occupa de son amant assommé parce qu'il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, Lenalee dû joindre ses forces à celles des garçons pour venir à bout de la créature et encore ce ne fut pas gagné. Bilan du combat : la créature fut détruite, emmenant avec elle toute une partie du sol et du plafond et ornant et les murs de l'étage de nombreux trous (_cette créature n'avait qu'à rester immobile et se laisser détruire tranquillement. C'est entièrement de sa faute !_). On sermonna Komui pour avoir créé ce truc pour s'occuper du ou des prétendants possibles de sa chère petite sœur si innocente (_du point de vue de Komui, c'est le seul qui n'est pas au courant de sa relation avec Lavi, en même temps on ne se demande pas pourquoi vu ce qu'il vient de se passer !_), manquant de peu de se faire massacrer de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit par Kanda et sa fidèle Mugen (_remercions Allen de l'avoir entrainé vers les dortoirs_). La punition de Komui fut de ranger la section scientifique et le bordel que sa créature avait fait. Lenalee put recommencer à fricoter tranquillement avec Lavi qui finalement l'avait échapper belle.

* * *

Voilà le cinquième chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

Prochain :

"Noah"

A la prochaine fois. ^^

Gourmandizzz.


	6. Noah

D'abord j'aimerais dire que l'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Noah

**Résumé :** Un diner typique chez les Noah

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing : **Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_Noah_

Ils étaient tous attablé, mangeant tranquillement en silence. Jusque là seul quelque vannes et taquineries avaient été échangés. Rien d'anormal en soi. C'était toujours au moment du dessert que les choses commençaient à dégénérer. Pour plusieurs raisons, la première étant le dessert, la seconde : Road, la troisième les jumeaux Jasdevi et la quatrième le Compte millénaire.

Oui car à chaque fois qu'arrivait le dessert le Noah de la Force Skin Boric ne le trouvait pas suffisamment sucré pour lui donc il se mettait à tabasser la domestique qui n'avait rien fait. Sous les yeux des autres Noah qui ne réagissaient pas, trop habitué à la scène.

De là, Road demandait de l'aide pour ses devoirs. Et bien entendu tout le monde se défilé. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour ne pas se coller aux devoirs de Road. C'est donc ici que commence les deux dernières raisons.

Généralement, quelqu'un (Tyki pour ne pas le nommer) mettait en doute l'intelligence des jumeaux qui bien entendus se rebellaient et sortaient leurs pistolets qu'ils tournaient vers Tyki. Bien sûr, les devoirs de Road revenaient à la charge, il était quasiment impossible de les semer.

La quatrième raison entrait alors en scène. C'était différent selon la fois : parfois ça jouait en leur faveur (tout pour éviter de faire des devoirs) et d'autres c'était clairement contre eux. Le Compte entrait en scène faisait les devoirs de Road, seul (Vive le Compte ! Sauveur Noah parmi les Noah pour triompher des devoirs !) ou qui leur ordonnait d'aider Road.

Ça avait toujours été _ça_ un diner typique chez les Noah...

Mais depuis quelques temps les diners était plus calme et moins mouvementé. La première raison ne déclenchait plus les autres.

« - Dis Tyki, il ne te manque pas un peu Skin ?

- Pourquoi cette question Road ? »

Tyki et Road étaient dans la bibliothèque. Tyki lisait un livre tandis que Road jouait avec Relo et des poupées quand l'aînée des Noah avait pris la parole.

« - Et bien depuis nos combats dans l'Arche, nos diners d'avant me manque un peu, c'était plus amusant. Maintenant ils sont juste ennuyeux !

Tyki observa Road un moment avant de toucher inconsciemment la cicatrice faite par le Crown Clown d'Allen Walker. Cette cicatrice était pour lui un rappel permanent des événements de l'Arche, parfois elle lui faisait mal, comme une piqure de rappel face à ces événements, pour qu'il les garde en mémoire. La perte de trois Noah : Skin Boric et les jumeaux David et Jasdero.

- Si, ils me manquent, tu as raison. »

Oui, depuis les combats de l'Arche, les diners en famille étaient moins amusant, plus de Skin pou tabasser la domestique en se plaignant du manque de sucre, plus de Jasdevi à embêter. C'était devenu plus morne... Enfin jusqu'à ce que les nouveaux Noah possesseurs de ces mémoires n'apparaissent.

* * *

Voilà pour ce texte. Le prochain :

"Mort"

Réflexion impersonnelle qui peut correspondre aux pensées de la plupart des perso je pense.

Review ?


	7. Mort

L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Mort

**Résumé :** Réflexion sur la mort

**Rating :** K+

**Pairing : **Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_Mort_

La mort marque un arrêt, ce n'est pas un chois ou rarement, c'est une fin après on ne peut pas retourner en arrière.

Deux couleurs sont associés à la mort : le rouge et le noir.

Toujours ensembles lorsqu'elle survient dans la Congrégation.

Le noir est la couleur représentant la mort, un voile sombre qui se déploie sur nous sur nous et assombrit tout, qui nous entraîne vers les ténèbres infinis.

Le rouge représente le sang, ce liquide précieux source de notre vie.

Toujours ensemble liées pour la fin d'un être humain. Le rouge et le noir qui s'unissent pour former la mort. Dans la souffrance.

La mort ne tient qu'à ces deux couleurs qui seules la représente : le rouge et le noir. Le sang et les ténèbres. La perte de la vie par la mort.

* * *

Voilà pour ce texte ^^.

Le prochain :

"Poker"

Encore une petite reflexion. POV Tyki.

TYki / Allen euh léger.


	8. Poker

L'avancée de mes fics est présente dans mon profil, alors pour savoir où j'en suis a peu près dans mes fics c'est là-bas que ça se passe. Pour savoir quand je compte poster un nouveau chapitre vous pouvez suivre les indications ^^ trop la flemme de les réécrire 8P. Mon profil est updaté à chaque publication. Donc il est mis à jour à chaque fois. Merci.

* * *

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Poker

**Résumé :** Réflexion de Tyki a Edo

**Rating :** K

**Pairing : **Tyki / Allen (enfin, on peut le voir comme ça)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_Poker_

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas jouer au poker. Enfin, pas tout à fait, j'avais jouer au poker il n'y a pas si longtemps. Non, ce n'était pas ça le problème, c'est le fait que je n'ai pas eu d'adversaire à la hauteur depuis longtemps. Depuis cet exorciste au cheveux blanc, celui à qui j'avais fait un trou dans le cœur à l'aide d'un tease. Allen Walker. Rien que pour ça je regrettais de l'avoir tué.

« -Tyki ? Mais pourquoi tu manges les poissons du bassin ? »

Road venait de s'approcher de moi. C'est vrai, les pieds dans l'eau, le pantalon relevait jusqu'au genoux, en train de manger cru les poissons Koï du petit étang à Edo, plongé dans mes pensées. Pas très raffiné tout ça, surtout pour un Noah tel que moi.

Il me faut un adversaire au poker...

* * *

Alors, voili voilou ^^. Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire pour l'univ ^^.

Pour le titre du suivant, je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon profil (il y a aussi les explications des mes retards :'| )

Gourmandizzz.


	9. Blanc

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Blanc

**Résumé :** Le blanc, une couleur rare

**Rating :** K

**Pairing : **Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_Blanc_

A la Congrégation peu de choses étaient blanches, le quartier général était noir, les vêtements des exorcistes étaient également noirs, tout était noir, même leur mission avait un aspect sombre, ainsi que les méthodes de certains.

Une seule personne était blanche : Allen Walker. Ses cheveux, sa peau, même son objectif était blanc : « Sauver l'âme des Akumas ».

Oui dans un univers noir, un monde sombre, Allen était le seul à être réellement blanc.


	10. Cheveux

Couleur de vie et de sentiment.

**Auteur :** Gourmandizzz

**Titre :** Cheveux

**Résumé :** Une petite réflexion sur les cheveux des personnages.

**Rating :** K

**Pairing : **Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et tout ce qui a trait à ce mangas appartient malheureusement à Hoshino Katsura et non à moi.

_Cheveux_

Lavi avait des cheveux roux coupés court et étrangement tenus en l'air grâce à son bandeau vert. Ses cheveux lui allaient bien, roux comme le renard et tout aussi rusé et dangereux que lui.

Cross avait de long cheveux rouge flamboyant qui se déployaient tel une crinière autour de son visage et dans son dos. D'une beauté fascinante, ses cheveux était la preuve de sa véritable nature : un lion, le roi des animaux, au sommet de la chaine alimentaire. Akumas et Noah n'auront qu'à bien se tenir.

Lenalee et Kanda avaient des cheveux similaires, d'un noir profond aux reflets bleu nuit. Tout deux avait des cheveux long et soyeux. Ceux de Lenalee semblaient dissimulés sa réelle puissance tout en l'accompagnant dans les nombreux envols du papillon qu'elle représentée. Les cheveux de Kanda détrompés en un sens sont caractère froid, lui donnant un aspect plus accueillant, plus chaleureux peut-être. Il se fondait à merveille dans la nuit tel une ombre.

Allen avait des cheveux blanc mi-long, épurant un peu plus son visage en l'encadrant d'une auréole de lumière. Il était le destructeur du Temps, être de lumière qui devait apporter ou la paix ou la destruction. Qui mieux qu'un ange pouvait avoir ce rôle ?


End file.
